The invention relates to metallic seals. More particularly, the invention relates to the sealing of split cases of steam turbines and industrial gas turbines.
Stationary turbine installations include steam turbines and industrial gas turbines. A principal use is for power generation. Common configurations for such turbines include horizontally-split cases with upper and lower case sections joined along a pair of diametrically opposed mating flanges. The flanges may be sealed such as with a gasket material.